Words Left Unsaid
by Meg The Monster
Summary: So this is my first story. Naruto is unable to admit to himself how much he misses Sasuke. Until a surprise visit leaves him speechless...well sort of. Includes: SasuXNaru, sex, love, and a bit of angst.


_Foolish, silly emotions. Useless and the ultimate destruction of a person. No one needs them. They just bring weakness and utter hatred for their existence. People would be better without them…but then again, they wouldn't be able to feel love. To know what true sadness feels like. To have the burden of death run through your body. To say the least, no one in Konoha was shy to death. More of the younger generation had already seen so much death that it even hardened the hearts of them; the hearts that should still be full of love and warmth. Suddenly frozen and laced with the hatred and anger of this world. Something adults would take away any day…but know they can't. Ever._

The cold room brought chills down his spine. He sat upright, staring out the window of his apartment. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The moonlight caught his gleaming, blue eyes. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he missed him more than any person would ever begin to explain. He loved him more than any person could even begin to imagine. The sickest part of the whole situation; the person was the one who betrayed his village and his friendship. It was a burning reminder to the young teenager; you can't trust people.

His gaze drifted to the alarm clock sitting next to him. 3:26. Another sleepless night. Another night lying awake, thinking about the person that meant the most to him. He turned onto his side, holding his arms close to his chest. The blankets had been kicked off him in frustration. He raised up again, clenching the blanket in his finger tips. Letting the warm tears fall down his soft face. The picture of his former team sat next to the alarm clock. He grasped it, holding it in his lap. He squeezed the frame hard enough that the glass began to break in his hands. "Sasuke….Uchiha….you bastard!" he shouted, throwing the picture away from himself. It hit the wall, breaking into pieces before hitting the floor. The boy laid back down, the tears more prominent than before. _How could you do this to me?! Why did you do this to me?! Did you want me to suffer like you did with your brother? Congratulations…you got your fucking present. Isn't that enough or do you want me to become you…and hate you? _He thought long and hard. Sleep finally caught up to him. He tried to resist but closed his eyes, the tears slightly dripping down his cheeks. _You know I can't hate you. I love you too much to hate you…_

The mornings glorious sun brought through the window and shined into his face. The teenager raised up slowly, checking the time. 10:13. Longer than he had expected to be asleep. He looked around his room. The same gray walls stared back at him. The broken picture frame still on the floor. The picture left undamaged and neat. He rose to his feet, throwing off his sleeping cap before roaming into the kitchen. He looked in…and a distant memory came to his face. His dark eyes looking right at him. His clothes neatly fit to his body. His jet black hair styled in the same fashion. His facial features hadn't changed much. Except the fact that he looked more worn and tired. The almost unreal person finally spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki. You haven't changed much at all, have you?"

Naruto couldn't find his voice. A meek attempt was released from his lips. It couldn't be. This was just another dream that he'd eventually wake up from. This couldn't be happening to him. "Sasuke?"

The teenager smiled back at him, nodding. Naruto couldn't find reality for a moment. Time seemed to slip between his fingers and he wasn't able to grasp it. This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare…or a dream. He stood in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded by his friends sudden return. "This can't be actually happening. You abandoned me. You left me to go with Orochimaru. This isn't happening. No…this can't be really happening," Naruto says, fear hinted in his voice. "If you're hear to make fun of me…just leave because I can't deal with this!"

"No it's really me," Sasuke responds, walking towards his friend and holding out two fingers. A distant memory Naruto used to pride himself on seemed far away. He wondered if this was all real or just someone trying to trick him. He held out his fingers, linking them to Sasuke's. He knew it was real from the touch of his skin. "I told you it was really me you dumb ass. You over-think things a lot."

"Can you blame me?" Naruto says. "You left me, telling me that whatever bonds we had left…were finished. That it would end with that battle." Naruto drifted his gaze away from his friend, trying not to remiss on hold pains that still burned fresh within his own body. It was something he regretted letting himself do on a daily basis. It made him feel so small inside; like a helpless child unable to find their way.

Sasuke remembered that day clearly. A memory that still burned within his own mind. The words he wished he'd never said to his closest friend. To the person he'd never admit to him that he loved more than anything. It was just too hard for even himself to admit something that still often hurt him. "Look Naruto…it was something that happened a while back ago. It's over with." the teen responds, hiding his own insecurities within himself.

His gaze drifted away from Sasuke's once more. He could tell Sasuke was lying. It had become apparent that it still burned within his own body. Even more so than what it did to him. He wondered if he left remorse for what he had done or would he remain in denial? Has he finally realized something Naruto hasn't been able to say for years now? If he hadn't, Naruto had built enough courage to finally be able to tell him the truth. "Yea…but some wounds are harder to heal. Some things are harder to say than people would ever want to admit."

Sasuke is surprised by this. He didn't think much was left unsaid. Only parts that were harder for him to deal with but other than that…not much had been left out of dark. Was there something else?

Naruto thought for a moment before he spoke. His gaze still drifted to the outside world, away from Sasuke. _It's time to tell him. It might be the hardest to admit and I don't know what will happen but I have to tell him. It's time to tell him instead of beating myself down and hiding away every little thing that hurts me. _"Maybe some bonds were stronger…like mine to yours was. At least it was to me. Has been for a while now," Naruto paused. "But I've been to afraid to tell you the truth. Purely out of fear and in denial that they were real emotions at all. The truth."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He hadn't realized how close he was to him. His face only inches away from his own. Naruto's gaze returned back to his eyes. The sincerity in them was true. Almost too much for Sasuke to deal with. He had felt the same way for long…and it surprised him that Naruto was able to say it first. He was surprised Naruto had the felt the same way he did. He suddenly pulled Naruto into his arms, holding him around his waist. He kissed his lips deeply, pushing Naruto against the wall. All Naruto could do was accept it. Truth was he didn't want it to end. When Sasuke pulled away, all they could do was stare at each other. "I think that could answer any question you'd ever need to ask." Sasuke suddenly says, ending the awkward silence.

Naruto nodded, pulling Sasuke into another kiss. Naruto, becoming more balanced on his feet, walked back towards his bedroom. He threw Sasuke down, lying down on top of his and kissing him again. Rotating his hips against Sasuke's body. A whimper escaped through Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke raised only once to pull off his own shirt and Naruto's shirt before returning to his position under the boys body. Naruto raised up. "Are you sure we should do this," he suddenly asks. "I mean…I'm not exactly sure how to do this right."

Sasuke flipped over, placing himself on top. He slipped his hand between Naruto's legs down his pajama bottoms. He teased him, waiting for the satisfaction to hear Naruto's pleasure. A slight series of whimpers escaped through Naruto's lips. Sasuke smiled down at him, continuing to tease him. His hormonal body had taken over him. The rages of a sexual 16-year-old screamed through him. Naruto flipped on top, throwing off the remainder of Sasuke's clothes. He licked his skin, tasting every part of his body. He wanted to make sure it was real. His mouth stopped between his legs. An audible sigh was heard in his ears. " Naruto…!" Sasuke suddenly says.

Naruto raises up to swallow. His smile was in the ultimate victory on his part. Sasuke moved back on top. "I like to control you." he says. Naruto didn't seemed to mind being controlled anyways. In fact, he seemed to really like it. "I'm the uke." Sasuke says, throwing the rest of Naruto's clothes before thrusting against his body. Naruto bit his lip, resisting the temptation to moan or sigh. It was useless. "Sasuke…mhm…Sasu…!"

Sasuke lowers his upper body down towards him so he's laying against the teenager. He can feel his own sweat dripping down onto Naruto. He held Naruto's wrist back above his head, unable to hold back the groans. Minutes passed and Naruto seemed to be finally reaching his brink point. "Sasuke…I love you." he says, looking up at him.

Sasuke smiles down at him. His body stops and just lays on top of him. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's sweaty back. His own skin sweaty and hot. He strokes Sasuke's hair, feeling every strand of hair between his fingers. It's like silk in his hands. Sasuke places his head against Naruto's chest as he strokes his hair. He can hear Naruto's heart beat thumping. He raises up. "I love you too." He kisses Naruto deeply once more before falling asleep on Naruto's chest. Naruto strokes his hair once more. _I love you…more than you'll ever be able to imagine._


End file.
